


Rose Gardens

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: What was a normal drive to school turned into a race against time for the lives of Heather McNamara and Heather Chandler.





	Rose Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is gonna be real angsty with very little fluff but man do I like this story, I'm real proud of it. It's not as heavily relationship related as it is story wise but it's still Chandlmara. This is really long btw so strap in and get ready. I really hope you all like it, if you do please leave a like or comment and subscribe!

Looking over at the girl loved, barely recognizable, tears flooded Macs eyes. The Red angel with strawberry blonde waves for hair was sitting there unconscious, with blood pouring out of her head. What had started as drive in the rain to school ended with the two lovers, lying in a ditch, bleeding out. Chandler had been driving, recklessly as she always does, when she took a turn a little to harshly on a slippery road. The red Porsche had hydroplaned into the ditch head first and Chandler, who never wears a seatbelt was thrown into the steering wheel and windshield. Looking away from the gruesome scene before she turns her attention back to the situation. A burning sting shoots through her body when she tries to move, everything hurts. Unable to move her only option is to call for help. Nothing but a weak whimper and squeak come from her mouth. 

This is it. This is how they die, alone in a ditch, bleeding out, with no one that knows how to find them. Looking around the car carefully as not to hurt her neck more she notices the clock on the dash, 9:37 am, school has started. Surely people would wonder where Heather and Heather were, after all Mac rarely ever missed a day. Hell, the girl would go to school literally dying from the flu and get her work done while sneezing and coughing. Chandler however, missed school a lot. Not from being sick or anything but from skipping and going on shopping trips. Continuing to look around the car she could see her phone lying in the floorboard in front of her. The screen was cracked but when Heather Duke called once more the screen lit up. 8 missed calls from Veronica, 3 from Duke, and countless text messages from both. Unable to move and speak Mac sat, assessing her wounds and wether or not she'd make it. One thing was obvious, Chandler was clearly in worse condition than she was. Blood slipped down her head from the crack in her skull, her arms look to be shattered from the impact, not to mention the hundreds of pieces of glass that stuck out of her unmoving body. For all Mac knew Chandler could be dead, or in such terrible condition that shes gripping to a sliver of life. That's a terrifying thought, her world could be dead and she wouldn't know. Her silent sobs growing heavier as she looked down at herself. Bleeding profusely from a gash on her stomach after being impaled by a large chunk of glass, she was covered in cuts from head to toe, bruises already appearing on the parts she could see horrified by the idea of what she can't see. The rain poured hard outside the totaled car, the seats now soak with blood, the drivers side of the vehicle crunched in from impact. If it continued to pour like this the ditch would fill with water and they'd both drown. Panic and fear flooded throughout McNamara's veins, she tried to do the only thing she could do, cry and wheeze for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the school Veronica and Duke sit in first period, clearly distraught at their absent friends. Looking out the window at the heavy rain and dark skies Veronica taps her foot anxiously.

"Hey Heather?" Veronica begins, "Where do you think Mac and Chan are? They're always here on time for the most part and it's unlike them to not answer their phones. You don't think something happened to them do you?" She says worryingly. 

"They're probably just running late, or skipping, or screwing around with each other. I mean, it is a little odd that they're not answering texts or calls but they could just not see them." Duke retorts, looking back into her book.

"Hell no, with how much Chan looks at her phone their is no way she didn't see them. She's even texted me back while screwing Mac, so I doubt that she just elected not to text me. Heather, I'm worried. I think the two are in trouble. Could we please go take a look?" All Veronica gets in return is a over exaggerated eye roll, "Listen, if we go and find those two at the house then I'll buy you whatever you want from the mall. But if something happened to them and I didn't at least try to help I couldn't live with myself. It's dangerous out there right now, we need to make sure. Ok?" Veronica finishes, emphasizing her point. 

"God, fine. I swear if we get to her house and see that bright red sports car parked in front of it you'll take me to the mall immediately. We're already skipping school after all." Duke groans, closing her book with a quick slam and shoving it into her backpack. "Mr. Stevens, may we go to the restroom?" Heather says, tossing on a fake smile and chirpy attitude. Mr. Stevens, who is wrangling the unruly class just nods quickly, clearly unaware of what student asked. 

Darting out of the back of the class swiftly, they bolt towards the forest green jeep. Starting the drive to Chandlers house Veronica keeps her eyes peeled out the window, looking for any sign of them. Then she sees it. Through the pouring rain and trees, two red taillights sticking up out of a ditch. Veronica's heart drops immediately, praying that this wasn't them, that someone else in this god forsaken town owned a Cherry Red Porsche. Veronicas cool demeanor goes out the window as tears began to pour out of her eyes and she starts to hyperventilate, pointing to the car in the ditch. Dukes face falls from a stern frown to a look of sheer terror. Her childhood best friends are in that car. Pulling the Jeep over hastily, though careful not to cause the same fate she parks it on the side of the road. Jumping out of the car Veronica throws on her dark blue raincoat and sprints across the street, Duke hangs behind to put down towels from her recent beach trip for the two to sit on and to hold on their wounds. Standing on the road above the car Veronica is frozen in fear. All she seems to be able to do is look at the rain fall on the rear of the car. 

"God Veronica! Come on! They're in there! Help me get them out!" Duke shouts, running past her, giving a shove on the shoulder to get moving. Reaching the bottom and standing in about two feet of water the two try to pry open the doors to the car. Macs comes swinging open sharply, giving access to the girl inside who is whimpering and whining. Chandlers however, won't budge. Lifting Mac out of the car carefully as to not hurt her anymore than she is, Duke carries her up to the Jeep. Opening up the back door she sits mac down onto the towel, wrapping it and others around her various lacerations. Something was clearly wrong with Macs ability to speak, it sounded like possibly her lungs or throat was damaged. As Mac puts the effort out, she starts to drift in and out of consciousness. Watching Mac closely Duke hears Veronica shout for help. 

"Heather! I need your help! I can't get Heather out of the car! She's stuck and she's not moving and she's bleeding and I'm scared Heather!" Veronica screams, her voice cracking as she continues to bawl and tug at the metal door that isn't budging. As Duke reappears at the top of the hill she sees Veronica sitting in two feet of water, crying, trying to rip the door open. Sliding down on the mud, getting covered, she lands in the water. Looking around in the clouded liquid she sticks her arm in, searching for a rock or something to bust out the window. If they tried to retrieve her from the passenger side it could severely harm her more or even kill her. Finally her hand falls on a large stone, heaving it out of the water she shoves one side into Veronicas hand. 

"On the count of three pull back and swing this dammed rock towards that window as hard as you can! And whatever you do don't let go!" Duke cries, adjusting her grip on the stone for swinging. 

"One!" 

"Two!"

"THREE!" Duke shouts, her voice breaking as she does so, it coming with more of a angry growl. The window shatters loudly and Duke shoves her arm in, completely ignoring the jagged glass lining the frame. Ripping the door close to off it's hinges as it barrels open, Heather reaches inside, wrapping her arms around Chandlers waist she drags her corpse like body out of the car into the pouring rain.  
Veronica! Help me lift her!" Duke calls to Veronica who has now cowered back away from the car, unable to look upon Chandler, who was almost unrecognizable from all the blood, glass, and cuts. Not to mention her Strawberry blonde hair that was now a deep wine red, dyed a different shade from the fresh blood that slipped so slowly out of her head. 

"Heather! Is she gonna be ok?" Veronica sobbed, clearly her first encounter with any situation like this, granted it was Dukes first too but she had a grip on the situation. Veronica crawls up to the top and onto the road, ready to carry Chandler to the car. Duke lifts her out of the ditch and into Veronicas arms then crawls out of the mud herself. After placing her in the back seat of the car it becomes a race against time, one that had  begun as soon as they landed in that ditch, one that they were losing. 

Souring down the empty road, they can see the hospital coming to sight. Veronica, who is sitting in the backseat with the two continues to weep tears that mix with the heavy maroon stains that cover her attire. Screeching to a halt in front of the emergency room entrance, Duke runs inside, screaming bloody murder for a nurse to bring a gurney or wheelchair or something. Five doctors come rushing out of the doors in a matter of seconds, pushing two stretchers towards the car. 

"Ma'am can you please tell me what happened?" The nurse questions, looking for a answer in Dukes lost, teary eyes. 

"They, they, they were in the car and, and, the car hit water and they flew into the, the ditch." Duke stutters out, God she sounds so pitiful right now, weeping like this. Knowing the kids at the school they'd care about what happened to Heather and Heather and just laugh at the girl who cried, despite what she had to go through. Veronica however was a different story. She was sitting in the waiting room chair with her knees to her chest and her head buried, just inconsolably blubbering loudly. Nurses were trying to calm her down but nothing was helping. A few more pathetic answers and the nurse had finished the questions. Duke returns to Veronica and tries to calm her down, though it barely works. The minutes passed slowly. Like hours. Like days. No news. Veronica had fallen asleep on Heathers shoulder from crying so hard. Heather just sat, drifting in and out of real life. Getting lost in her own mind, only snapping back when the door would swing open or when somebody would call for someone. Glancing to the clock occasionally to check the time. Finally, at 6:45 that night, they heard something. A kind looking elderly nurse emerged from the dreaded double doors that their dear friends had disappeared through earlier. Rolling her shoulder Duke wakes the brunette up abruptly. The two stand eagerly as she approaches them.

"Heather Duke and Veronica Sawyer I presume? You were the girls who brought them her." She said, leaving space for a answer at the end. 

"Yes. Are they ok? Are they gonna make it?" Veronica blurts, tears already welling back up in her mocha eyes. 

"They're both awake and are in stable condition, their injuries were luckily caught in time. It will take both of them a while to recover, and they'll need as much support as they can get. They don't need any added stress. Ms. Chandler did, however, request to see you two. I can take you to to their room if you'd like." She responds. The two quickly nod together, and follow the nurse to the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~at the room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're in here. Exercise extreme caution with them as they're still pretty fragile." The nurse warns as she opens the door to let them in. It was painful to even see, two of the most powerful human beings they know lie dormant in pristine hospital beds with bandages covering their bodies. 

"Mac? Chan? It's us, Veronica and Heather." Veronica says, crying once more just silently.  
Chandler, who is closest to the door has her head resting on the pillow. The two look to have fallen back asleep again until a weak mutter sounds out. 

"Guys? Is that you?" 

It's Chandlers voice, though it's not truly hers, it's pained and shaky. Hers is strong and commanding, that did not belong to the girl they knew. 

"It's us Chan. Can you tell us what happened?" Duke tenderly voices, approaching the side of the bed. 

"Hell if I know." she croaks, "Last I remember we were driving down the street, we slid in the water, and all went black. It all moved so fast. Then next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital covered in wounds with my head split open and glass stabbed in me, not to mention my broken ass arms." She chuckles painfully, seeming to have held onto her personality.  
"Damn this sucks... and hurts! God it hurts like crazy." Looking down at her arms, then giving a limp smile back.  
"Hey Ronnie?" She questions, "Could you try to get my sunshine to look at me? I don't think I'm quite loud enough for her to hear." She say, tilting her head towards the blonde lying in the bed next to her. Nodding softly, Veronica turns and lightly taps Mac on the shoulder. 

"Hey Mac? It's Veronica. You awake hun?" Veronica gently speaks. Mac opens her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light. Coughing quietly, she looks up.

"Hey." She wheezes, almost inaudibly, with a severe hoarseness. 

"Darling? Are you ok?" Chandler gripes through a look of pure pain from seeing her love like this. Mac holds her side where the glass pierced as she attempts to answer once more, only this time nothing happens at all, just agony spreading across her face. 

"Her vocal cords are paralyzed." Duke mutters, everybody looks to her quizzically as to how she knows that, "What? My dads a surgeon." 

"How long will it take for her to get better?" Chandler groans, clearly upset with the news. 

"To fully recover? Probably about a year." She grimaced. Mac wheezes loudly over to the side, coughing as she does so out of shock.

"A year?" She whispers.

"If everything goes well and you treat your vocal cords nicely, then probably." Duke sighs, looking at the normally smiling girl in yellow who was in a hospital gown and carried a frown on her face. Suddenly the door clicked open softly and the nurse who had escorted them back popped her head in.

"Excuse me ladies?" She began, "Visiting hours are up and these girls need their sleep. Now don't worry, they are in good hands." Nodding in agreement, Veronica and Duke went to leave the room, saying goodnight and goodbye to their two friends before leaving the hospital.  
Visiting everyday after as they healed.

~~~~~~~~~one month later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into school was a odd feeling. Granted it beat the smell and atmosphere of the sterile hospital, but what the three Heathers found even more interesting was how the three were used to being talked about behind their back, but now instead of remarks and hate it was sympathy and kindness. Everyone heard the story of Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara's grand rescue at the hands of Heather Duke and Veronica Sawyer. How the two saviors were so amazing. Sure, their were still those who wished that no one had found the car and that they'd have died on impact but they got those kinds of threats normally from jealous people. I mean no one could deny it happened, they've got the scars to prove it. Both have small scars covering them from the glass, Chandler has staples in her head, and Mac has a large deep scar on her abdomen, not to mention the bright red cast that Chandler has on her forearm. 

"Hey!" Veronica calls out from down the hall, a large smile on her face. It was good to see her friends back at school after a month of them being gone. She runs up to them, hugging lightly as to not disrupt their healing process. Chandler is still looking like a hundred bucks, wearing her best clothes for her first day back. Mac however didn't put all the effort in, she was just glad to be here, to be alive. She decided to dawn a yellow hoodie and some black skinny jeans, just a casual look. Duke had decided it would be best to pick the two up to ride to school, as she drove less recklessly, also Chandler still hadn't gotten another car yet.

"You guys happy to be back?" Veronica beams, her blue sweater shining brightly in the morning sun that shined through the window. 

"Yeah, though school feels a little trivial ya know? Like walking through this is like walking through a garden, it's, oddly enough, so much more peaceful." Chandler finishes. She feels a arm wrap around hers and Mac cuddles against her, she chuckles, leaning down to kiss the tiny blonde on the head. 

"That it is babe. That it is." A raspy Mac giggles. The bell rings out loudly, signaling that the four need to haul ass to class. After a short walk to their first period, the foursome are greeted with what looks like a flower shop worth of flowers sitting on their desks. With notes ranging from "I'm sorry about your accident" to "Dear Heather and Veronica, you two are heroes!". Questions and comments rolling in from everyone throughout the long day. Lunch was unbearable, they were normally able to sit and talk alone but today half the school surrounded them, talking about all the rumors they heard and asking about the wounds. People are so nosy sometimes. When the bell rang and lunch ended it sounded like music to their ears. The rest of the day passing slowly, almost painfully. Retiring back to the marble mansion, both Mac and Chandler fall into the cool brown leather couch. 

"For being only our first day back, I am exhausted." Chandler chuckles, wrapping her arm around the yellow clad girl as she turns on the T.V.  

"I agree, I didn't think we'd get this much attention. I just wanted to have a casual first day back." Mac replies, her voice still rough, adjusting her place in Chandlers arm. 

"You didn't think we'd get this much attention? Darling where have you been? The moon? We get so much attention that if we didn't it would be a crime. But whatever you say darling." Chandler teases, clearly amused with Macs statement. 

"Ok, sure it was a empty wish but I had hope. She says, her voice cracking on the word hope. 

"Haha alright, lets just watch a movie. Comfortably. On my couch. And not in hospital beds." Chandler grins, pulling the blonde close. 

"I agree, lets." Mac yawns, cuddling up on Chandlers chest as the movie starts to play. The two lying safely in each other's arms as the wind blows gently outside the huge windows. All was well in the lives of Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to see that y'all like it, you guys really are my reason for writing! Now if you have a idea for a story or something else please comment it and I'll try my best to fulfill the amazing idea. Thank you once more!


End file.
